mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth Magic (MM7)/Spells
These are the Earth Magic spells in Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor. Normal level : Costs 1 spell point. Delivers a stunning blow which does no damage, but knocks back the target monster and forces it to recover before performing any actions. * Normal: Basic effect. * Expert: Stronger effect. * Master: Stronger effect. * Grandmaster: Strongest effect. : Costs 2 spell points. Halves movement speed and doubles recovery time for a single target creature. * Normal: Duration is 3 minutes per skill point. * Expert: Duration is 5 minutes per skill point. * Master: Creature slowed to a quarter of regular speed. * Grandmaster: Creature slowed to an eighth of regular speed. : Costs 3 spell points. Increases all characters' resistance to Earth Magic. Duration is one hour per skill point. * Normal: +1 resistance per skill point. * Expert: Resistance increase is doubled. * Master: Resistance increase is tripled. * Grandmaster: Resistance increase is quadrupled. : Costs 4 spell points. Summons a swarm of insects which bite and sting a single target creature. Damage is 5 plus 1-3 per skill point. * Normal: Basic recovery rate. * Expert: Faster recovery rate. * Master: Faster recovery rate. * Grandmaster: Fastest recovery rate. Expert level : Costs 5 spell points. Increase the armor class of a target character by 5 plus 1 per skill point. * Expert: Duration is 1 hour plus 5 minutes per skill point. * Master: Duration is 1 hour plus 15 minutes per skill point. * Grandmaster: Duration is 1 hour plus 1 hour per skill point. : Costs 8 spell points. Fires a rotating metal blade at a single target. Damage is 1-9 per skill point. * Expert: Basic recovery rate. * Master: Faster recovery rate. * Grandmaster: Fastest recovery rate. : Costs 10 spell points. If a character is turned to stone, this spell will turn them back to flesh if it is cast in time. * Expert: Works if character has been stoned less than 1 hour per skill point. * Master: Works for 1 day per skill point. * Grandmaster: No time limit. Master level : Costs 15 spell points. Releases a magical stone into the world which rolls and bounces around. When it hits a creature or comes to rest, it explodes, doing 1-8 points of damage per skill point. If the party is nearby its members will take damage. * Master: Basic recovery rate. * Grandmaster: Faster recovery rate. : Costs 20 spell points. Allows the character to manipulate objects at a distance. Among other things, they may open doors, get items, and open chests. * Master: Basic recovery rate. * Grandmaster: Faster recovery rate. : Costs 25 spell points. Fires a magical stone into the air which explodes into shards. Can only be cast outdoors. * Master: Damage is 20 points plus 1 per skill point. * Grandmaster: Faster recovery rate. Damage is 20 plus 2 per skill point. Grandmaster level : Costs 30 spell points. Enormously increases the weight of a target creature causing it massive internal damage. Damage is 25% of monster’s health plus 2% per skill point. Category:Might and Magic VII spells